


welcome to the family, barry

by Guardian_Angel, Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: The Family [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry hires doms, Being a meta is genetic, College student Barry Allen, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Italian Mafia, Kissing, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: "I'd like to invite you to join the top tier of the Family," the Don said, looking at Heat Wave with a knowing smile, "there are lots of benefits. You'd get your own wing in the compound. Housekeeping. Free use of funds. Whatever you'd like, within reason.""Majority of things a kid like you would like are within reason," Heat Wave assures him, not that he's doing any good with his gun at Barry's back. If it wasn't for some tiny little thing at the back of his mind, Barry would probably just say yes in a heartbeat.





	welcome to the family, barry

As far as jobs went, Barry didn't think he had a very bad one. While his classmates might consider his night job dangerous or morally wrong, Barry didn't think it was really  _that bad._ In any case, it was a lot better than working at some shitty job making minimum wage and slaving his life away. By working for his employers, not only did he make enough money for rent, tuition, and food-he also had money left over to...hiring dominants for his pleasure. The risk was high, but the reward was even higher for Barry. He needed a job he could do that wasn't very demanding, but also gave him enough money to live off of.

The Family was very generous with those who helped them expand their hold over the underworld. Barry was just a simple runner for them. Someone called him every day and asked him to get something for them. He would take the package from point A to point B without ever looking inside to figure out what it was. With his luck it'd be some type of poison that would kill him. He was very good at his job...and was deathly afraid of dying.

It probably helped that he got packages to the drop off in seconds because of his speed. His manager liked him a lot, always promising to promote him for his expediency but never doing so. He probably took all the fucking credit for Barry's dropoffs.

Asshole.

Barry didn't  _need_ to use his speed...but he did need to get started on all those assignments he had procrastinated on for weeks. He did need to go sleep with that man in his Economics class who'd been making heart eyes at him all week. He did need to do other things and he was blessed enough to inherit speed from some long lost ancestor, and while his calling in life may not have been to be a fucking Mafia runner, it sure helped in the moment. He knew he was a bit too reliant on his speed but one of Barry's faults was that he was just really lazy. It was a lot easier for him to secretly zip away, drop off the package, and call twenty minutes later to say the job was done.

Meanwhile he could get some work done, whether it was unfortunately mediocre sex or awful busy work that made Barry's brain leak out of his ears. Barry would love to figure out where he got the meta gene for speed  _from_ (he knew he wasn't a West on account of them being black and him being white) so he wasn't sure why he even had speed. Or why it skipped so many generations to the point where his father and mother had never even mentioned it, and it was never ever documented. Maybe he'd try to find out after he graduated.

Or maybe it'd get added to the long pile of "maybes" that Barry had in his brain.

The day his life changed forever, he was texting his dom to maybe schedule a session for later. As much as Barry loved vanilla sex, he always had a craving for something _different._ It didn't help that his speedster genes meant that he could go for literally hours on end, and that coming once, twice, or even three or four times wasn't a factor in when he chose to stop. As a result, when he was feeling pent up or frustrated, he hired a dom to ruin him for hours. It cost a pretty penny, but it was worth it.

It wasn't exactly what Barry wanted from a dom, but it was okay. He was still too shy to ask if he should pay if he wanted cuddling and kisses. Scenes could be intense, and while the man always provided aftercare, Barry still left feeling somewhat unfulfilled and cold.

He ended up having to cut the conversation short because a cryptic text came through. Barry took a couple minutes to crack the code before sighing and going to get his shoes on. "Going to work," he yelled out at his shitty roommate. He got a grunt in response. Neal had been spreading rumors that Barry was an escort because of his odd hours. While that didn't really bother Barry, the homophobic remarks from his other dorm mates did. It was just some other shit he had to deal with.

Since the message conveyed urgency, Barry sped to the specified warehouse, before walking the last two to three minutes.

Well, he would have done it whether or not the message conveyed urgency, but maybe he would have stopped for some bagels first. 

He opened the warehouse doors and was met with complete darkness-seconds before the lights flickered on. Barry jumped, squinting at the man who was faced away from him and realizing that he wasn't his usual contact. For starters, "Kellan" as he knew him, was short, skinny, with long hair that he kept in a pony tail. He smelled like cigarettes which Barry could always smell from the moment he opened the door.

This man was not Kellan. 

His theory was confirmed by the man turning around and giving Barry a little wave. Barry's heart damn near fell out of his chest. He stumbled back, teeth chattering as he took in the visual of Don Leonard Snart right in front of him. Why was he here? Why was he looking at Barry like he was going to kill him? Barry wondered if it was actually cold or if the sight of Don Leonard's beautiful clear blue eyes made him imagine the freezing temperature

 Barry didn't even want to get close to him-it was like the aura around him could suffocate somebody, the man was so deadly. 

He took a step back-right into the most solid chest he'd ever felt in his life, and that's when he knew he was in trouble. He turned, and there was Don Snart's right hand man-only known as Heat Wave to Barry. Perhaps his real name was somewhere out there, but what was the point of knowing that when the most important thing about him was that he put people and things on fire. Barry did not want to know much more about someone whose defining characteristic was  _arson._ Barry let out a soft little wheeze, and the Don chuckled.

Maybe Barry's fear amused him.

"Mmhm, I dunno boss," Heat Wave drawled, poking Barry in the back with the tip of his  _still warm_ gun, "he doesn't look like he's got what it takes..."

_Got what it takes for what exactly??_

"I decide if he has what it takes," Don Leonard replied, stepping closer to Barry so that blue eyes could meet green again, "and if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll be amicable to being trained. Won't you, boy?" As if Barry could do anything but agree! It was slowly dawning to him why the two most senior members of the organization would deign to meet with  _him._

Barry found himself nodding slowly, trying to slow down the beating of his heart. The Don smiled, and well-he was really quite handsome when he didn't look like he wanted to rip Barry into tiny edible pieces.

Honestly, he was kind of handsome even when he looked like he wanted to rip Barry into pieces. If he wasn't so fucking cold, Barry wondered if his dick would have a hard time agreeing with his brain.

"You have a rrrrreal nice power there, honey," Don whispered lowly, and Barry just blinked. There's no point in lying to the man about it, when he clearly knew.

If only Barry wasn't so lazy. He'd be delivering his packages and living his best awful life. He wouldn't be in this position, where he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I'd like to invite you to join the top tier of the Family," the Don said, looking at Heat Wave with a knowing smile, "there are lots of benefits. You'd get your own wing in the compound. Housekeeping. Free use of funds. Whatever you'd like, within reason."

"Majority of things a kid like you would like are within reason," Heat Wave assures him, not that he's doing any good with his gun at Barry's back. If it wasn't for some tiny little thing at the back of his mind, Barry would probably just say yes in a heartbeat. 

Away from his awful homophobic roommates? Yes please.

Unlimited funds? He can get all the calories he needs  _and_ get all the domming he needs. Check!

HOUSEKEEPING? He doesn't have to clean? Never mind that cleaning takes four seconds for him, he's ready to say yes right then.

But it's just...

"I can't kill people," Barry squeaked, and the Don blinked. Heat Wave snorted as if he realized this would happen. "Forget about this kid," he said, "I told you, he ain't got it-"

"Alright," Don Leonard agreed, knocking twin surprised noises out of Barry and Heat Wave, "not a problem. You'll steal, right?"

Barry nodded slowly. The boss shrugged, looking at Heat Wave. "Maybe he'll change his mind about killing, Mick. Not so bad when the other person wants to kill you too," he said, and Barry shook his head. Heat Wave was apparently named Mick.

It suited him. 

Things were going way too quickly for Barry's liking, but his moral compass had always been broken, and he could always run away if he ever got tired. Hopefully they wouldn't require him to work too much, he'd still like time to lounge about. Mick finally put his gun away. "This is all pretty...pretty rushed," Barry said quietly.

"Well, we've been watching you for a year, and vetting you for several months now," Mick dropped casually, as if he was remarking that the clouds were coming out, "Len doesn't do anything half-assed. He knows what he wants, and he wanted you." 

It felt nice to be wanted.

Barry didn't share that sentiment. Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around him, shivering a little bit as Don Leonard called the car around. Seconds later, Barry found himself being put in the comfiest, best smelling, most warm parka he had ever worn in his life.

Don Leonard had bundled the lowly Barry Allen into his parka. They were about the same height, but the Don was a lot bulkier and so the parka was spacious. Barry found himself breathing the scent of the Don in, before sneaking a look at him again. 

This scary scary man was getting a little less scary. Mick was right. He got what he wanted, and now he seemed to be relaxed and content. Mick wrapped an arm around Barry's waist. "Time to go, kid." 

Damn he was strong. And muscular. 

This was like the porno of Barry's dreams. Being whisked away by two strong handsome Da-

Oh no. 

He had to push that waaaaaay to the back of his mind. It was hard enough having to focus on not slipping up. He shouldn't get himself put into a situation where he's crushing on two dangerous men who could have him killed at any time. There was just no way.

No way.

No.

...

It wouldn't hurt to fantasize, would it? 


End file.
